Bartender
by Alley Michaelis
Summary: Sebastian es el bartender y Jim un borracho más. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked para el equipo Scotland Yard.
**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 **Beta:** Eliza Tenshi.

Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked para el equipo Scotland Yard.

El reto de estas dos semanas es AU, y me tocó bartender… hice lo que pude (?) ¡Espero que les guste! Perdonen por mi falta de imaginación en el título.

(Demasiado fluff, se recomienda discreción)

 _¡Larga vida y prosperidad al imperio Scotland Yard!_

o0o

La noche era cálida y algo fresca por el viento: perfecta para atraer clientela al bar Si hacía mucho calor, todos preferían un lugar con aire acondicionado, si hacía demasiado frío, se quedaban en casa. Simple comportamiento humano.

Sebastian reajustó el agarre de sus mangas dobladas sobre sus codos, comprobando que seguían tan firmes como antes, y procedió a seguir preparando el coctel de una señorita que lo miraba coqueta sentada en la barra, Seb le devolvió la sonrisa y puso la bebida frente a ella.

—Serían cinco dólares —la chica sacó el billete de su escote y se lo entregó insinuante, Sebastian lo metió en su bote de propinas y le guiñó un ojo. —Que sea nuestro secreto, ¿sí?

La chica asintió fervientemente, convencida de que su coqueteo había funcionado, pero Sebastian se alejó al lado opuesto de la barra para seguir sirviendo, la chica se encogió de hombros, casi como si le dijera "tú te lo pierdes" y se alejó meneando las caderas. Más de un hombre se le quedó mirando embobado. Sebastian volvió pocos minutos después para preparar la bebida que un hombre del otro lado de la barra le había pedido, y vio a un enigmático y pequeño hombre sentado en el mismo lugar en el que anteriormente se encontraba la chica.

—Un whisky, doble, y vodka. —Sebastian sirvió lo pedido y miró confundido al hombre.

—Jim, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —susurró cerca de su oído. Jim apestaba a alcohol.

—Mira, sé que te mandé aquí hace un tiempo… —dijo con dificultad, arrastrando un poco las palabras. Sebastian comprobó que nadie los observaba y se alejó del menor, posicionándose a una distancia normal.

—Sí, y me dijiste expresamente que pasara desapercibido.

—Para conseguir la información, sí, pero tu remplazo es un fracaso como francotirador, y este trabajo está tomando más de lo planeado: varios meses más, de hecho. Así que… estaba pensando que, ¿quizás podrías volver? Además la cama está tan fría y Toris te extraña. —Sebastian alzó una ceja.

—¿El gato me extraña?

—Sí, ella me lo dijo. —Jim asintió convencido, como si dijera la cosa más seria del mundo y se tomó el whisky de un trago, posteriormente dejó el pequeño vaso sobre la mesa con aspecto complacido. —Otro.

Sebastian rellenó el vaso, reprimiendo un suspiro derrotado..

—¿Cuánto bebiste?

—Yo no bebí nada. —se quejó ofendido, arrastrando las palabras. —Sólo quería verte, pero como no me quieres, me voy.

Jim hizo ademán de levantarse de la mesa, pero cuando se puso de pie sus piernas fallaron y se hubiera caído estrepitosamente al piso de no ser porque alcanzó a agarrarse de la barra. Puso una expresión de dolor, momentánea, apenas y perceptible, pero era suficiente para Sebastian. Algo no iba bien.

—Ven conmigo.

Sebastian dio rápidamente la vuelta a la barra y tomó a Jim del brazo, quien simplemente lo miró haciendo un mohín enfadado y trató de librarse, fallando miserablemente. Sebastian miró a ambos lados, nadie los miraba. Arrastró a Jim hacia el segundo piso del bar y entraron al pequeño almacén donde guardaban todas las botellas de reserva. Cerró la puerta, recordando poner el seguro, y prendió la tenue y amarillenta luz. Jim se había sentado sobre una caja y tarareaba apaciblemente. Sebastian suspiró y se hincó junto a él. Jim lo miró fijamente, con duda.

—¿Qué?

—Tú. Es sólo que… sé que estás borracho, pero además de que son contadas las ocasiones en las que te emborrachas, nunca interrumpirías un plan. ¿Qué pasó?

—…Habían muchas arañas. —Jim dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro, como un peso muerto. El cuerpo de Sebastian se tensó inmediatamente.

—Maldita sea, Jim, lo hubieras dicho antes. ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—No quería interrumpir.

—¿Tomaste algo? Además de alcohol, claro. Joder, ¿qué hiciste? —Jim lo miró aún más ofendido por un instante antes de volver a dejar caer su cabeza, todo le daba vueltas.

—¡Nada! La última vez me hiciste prometer que no haría nada si no estabas ahí, y no lo hice. Sólo aparecieron.

El alivio llegó momentáneamente a Sebastian. Jim solía tener episodios como esos, a veces producidos por alguna droga, pero a veces llegaban solos. Nunca traían nada bueno.

—¿Tienes algo? —sintió a Jim asentir.

—Mi tobillo.

La atención de Sebastian fue puesta en el lugar mencionado. Ahora que sabía dónde buscar, podía ver el pantalón de Jim ennegrecido por la sangre fresca. La herida aún sangraba.

—No es mi culpa, las arañas…

—Lo sé.

Rara vez Jim se comportaba así, aun durante sus episodios o al terminar estos. Sebastian culpaba al alcohol. Separó su cuerpo suavemente del de Jim y salió un momento de la habitación, volvió poco después con un botiquín en las manos. Volvió a hincarse junto a Jim, levantó su pierna y la colocó sobre su propia rodilla a la vez que levantaba la tela para examinar mejor la herida.

—No iba a romper nuestra promesa. —continuó su anterior conversación, algo ido y delirante. —Así que pensé que se irían si me emborrachaba lo suficiente, pero sólo llegaron más. —hizo una pausa por un momento, como si se concentrara por recordar más cosas. —¡Ah, sí! Luego empezaron a subir por mi pierna, pero las maté. Aunque creo que quizás erré por un poco… Vine después de eso.

La herida no era profunda, ni sangraba tanto como en ocasiones anteriores. Sebastian la desinfectó y vendó. Jim dormitaba, agotado por el alcohol y el dolor de cabeza.

—Te llevaré a casa. —abrió los ojos.

—No, volveré solo, tú quédate y sigue buscando a… a la persona. ¿Quién era?

—No es importante, le diré al jefe que tuve una emergencia, además mi turno acaba en diez minutos.

—Yo soy tu jefe. —razonó, y Sebastian asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo eres. Vámonos.

Ayudó a Jim a levantarse, bajaron las escaleras y le informó al jefe que se iba mientras seguía llevando a Jim casi arrastrando. El genio criminal tarareaba alegremente. Pidió un taxi y en breve estaban en la casa en turno de Jim. Subieron a su habitación, vistió a Jim con su pijama y lo acostó en la cama llena de botellas vacías de brandy.

—¿Bebiste todo eso? —preguntó incrédulo alzando una ceja con diversión. —Mañana tendrás la pero resaca de tu vida.

—No —alargó la sílaba. —Toris también bebió. De hecho, él empezó, yo sólo le hice compañía.

El pobre gato dormía apaciblemente encima de un librero, ajeno a los comentarios hacia ella. Sebastian asintió.

—Claro, es cierto, estarás bien por la mañana entonces. —Jim asintió y se enrolló en las mantas. Sebastian se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

—Mañana volveré al trabajo, jefe. Te informaré de lo que averigüe. —Jim murmuró algo que bien podría ser un sí, alargó la mano y tiró de la manga de Sebastian. El francotirador no tuvo que debatir mucho entre volver a su pequeño apartamento en el que había estado viviendo por los últimos dos meses o quedarse con el criminal. Volvería al trabajo, sí, pero al día siguiente, por ese día –o lo quedaba de él–, se quedaría con Jim.


End file.
